1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for instruction dispatching, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for instruction dispatching in an out-of-order execution processor performing register renaming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often instructions are executed with special values for its operands. For these special values, the applied instructions are often unnecessarily too complex. For example:B=A+1C=A*(−1)
In these cases, simpler instructions can be used. By using the simpler instructions, energy conversion can be reduced and performance can be increased.